Downton Abbey's staff
Downton Abbey is a large house that requires a lot of upkeep and staff to run it. The staff of Downton Abbey work for the Crawley family. Staff positions The following is a list of the staff of Downton Abbey, past and present. Estate manager (agent) *Jarvis (1880-1920) *Tom Branson (1920-24, since 1925) *Mary Talbot (since 1925) *Henry Talbot (since 1925) Butler *Charles Carson (18??-1926) *Thomas Barrow (since 1926) Underbutler *Thomas Barrow (1920-25) Housekeeper *Elsie Carson (since 1895) Head Valet *Mr Watson (?-1912) *John Bates (1912-16, 1918-19, 1920-24, since December 1924) *Henry Lang (1916-17) *Thomas Barrow (1920, 1924) Valet * Joseph Molesley (1920-21) Senior Lady's maid *Sarah O'Brien (1904-22) *Edna Braithwaite (1922) *Phyllis Baxter (since 1922) Lady's maid * Anna Bates (since 1920) First footman *Thomas Barrow (191?-14, 1919-20) *William Mason (1914-17) *Alfred Nugent (1920) *James Kent (1920-24) *Joseph Molesley (1924-25) *Andrew Parker (since 1925) Second footman * William Mason (?-1914) *James Kent (1920) *Alfred Nugent (1920-22) *Joseph Molesley (1922-24) * Andrew Parker (1924-25) Head housemaid *Anna Bates (?-1920) *Madge (1920-25) Housemaid *Lily (19??-1925) *Madge (19??-1920) *Gwen Dawson (1912-14) *Ethel Parks (1916-18) *Jane Moorsum (1918-19) *Edna Braithwaite (1921) *Gertie (since 1925) Head cook The cook is in sole charge of the kitchen and is in charge of her own servants. They would have a limited relationship with the other staff - the kitchen staff would even eat their meals apart from the rest of the servants. Part of the cooks role involved talking daily to the mistress of the house to discuss the menus. The cook was expected to prepare meals to schedule and would in turn expect the family to eat them on time. The cook would order all her supplies through the housekeeper. The Chronicles of Downton Abbey: A New Era, by Jessica Fellowes & Matthew Sturgis, pages 202 & 208. *Mrs Yardley (fl.1870s) *Beryl Patmore (1870-?) Assistant cook *Daisy Mason (since 1920) Kitchen maid The kitchen maid was the lowest of all the servants and rarely left the kitchen, even eating there rather than in the servants hall. They would be responsible for washing up and food preparation like peeling vegetables and preparing raw meat - often having to gut and skin it. They would also prepare the daily supply of cooking salt by rubbing a block of solid salt through a sieve and this was often made very painful due to the chapped and cracked hands they would have from washing up and cleaning the pans.The Chronicles of Downton Abbey: A New Era, by Jessica Fellowes & Matthew Sturgis, page 204. Part of the kitchen or scullery maid's job was to be up before everyone else. She would light the fires throughout the house whilst the family were asleep and wake the other servants.Downton Abbey: The Complete Scripts, Season One, Julian Fellowes, page 3.Episode 1.01 *Daisy Mason (?-1920) *Ivy Stuart (1920-23) Nanny *Nanny West (1922) *Unnamed Nanny (since 1922) Hall boys *Daniel (?-1914) Michael (1922-1925) Unnamed Hallboys Groom *Lynch Chauffeur *Taylor (?-1913) *Tom Branson (1913-19) *Mr Stark (since 1919/20) Head Gardener *Mr Brockit Librarian *Mr Pakison References Further reading Staff